Mixing Hearts
by thecakehater
Summary: He always did look his cutest when his face resembles a highly organic tomato. Another drabbles collection
1. Camp

**Camp**

_If there's a price for rotten judgment I guess would have already won that._

—_Hercules, Disney_

This is getting pathetic.

Her vision had been clogged by the fog around her. She really hated these kinds of monsters who can create mists; it's hard for her to kill them when she can barely see them.

Damn it, where's that monster? Her eyes shifter back and forth for any signs of the acid-spitting monster.

Eureka!

She smirked.

But just when she was about to shot laser beams at the monster she felt someone pull her forcefully.

"Dafuq BC? Are trying to kill yourself? Pull yourself together woman!" Brick spat angrily before returning his attention back to the problem at hand.

She would have growled at him if she wasn't busy staring at the melted steel telephone pole .

Seriously, she's losing focus.

She would have fucking died.

What happened to the toughest fighter? What's gotten into her nowadays?

Her eyes shifted to her current partner in this mission, Brick Jojo.

The boy who have made her week a living hell.

It had been Blossom's idea to send them here, in the middle of nowhere, just to defeat this monster.

Usually these missions were easy and short, taking only three days or less. But for some fucking reason, this had been taken week.

It's frustrating!

Why couldn't they defeat this fucking monster?

She sighed as she lied down on her sleeping bag. It was all her fault.

After their fight, things between them had been rocky.

He couldn't understand that she couldn't handle a relationship. Especially after Ace.

That dick that screwed her up big time. But then again she should have known better.

Didn't her pull that exact same stunt when she was five? Yep, she really was a fucking dumbass.

And now she's a dumbass who just ruined her friendship with another fucking dumbass who couldn't understand that she only wants to be friend with benefits with him.

She growled at that.

Why did Blossom have to pick him? Of all people of the group why did it have to be him?!

If only she knew that he'd end up falling for her she wouldn't have agreed on their fucking arrangement.

Her eyes glanced at the sleeping boy. Damn Buttercup what have you gotten yourself into?

**I-i just like drabbles okay? They bring joy to my day and besides they're so easy to make lol.**

**Hurray I'm finally out of the hospital! Though still have to go back there every two weeks for check-ups but I'm FREE from that hellhole so yay.**


	2. Gate

**Gate**

_I'll say she looks as clear as morning roses newly washed with dew._

_— William Shakespeare_

Buttercup groaned in annoyance. They were at it again.

Every single day, they'd block her only way in. Every single day they'd be right there waiting like a bunch of lovesick puppies. It was sickening really.

Shoving most of them out of her way if she had a choice she would have roasted them live by now but she'll probably get killed by the pink eyed mother hen before she get to do that. So here she is listening to them bicker about who's better than who. It was a disgusting sight to see, especially if you just ate your freaking breakfast, they were flexing their muscles showing the other how 'manly' they are. It was so disgusting that it makes her snicker.

You must be wondering why a group of meat headed teenaged boys from the football team are blocking the school's entrance like some hyperactive fangirls in a disgusting Justin Bieber concert. Well…it's all her sister's fault.

Graced by the Gods of mythology and science with beauty that has made even the most emotionally constipated man swoon over her. Gifted with gracefulness that has pulled thousands of men's hearts like a magnet, her sister Bubbles had all the boys wrapped around her finger too bad though that she's too naïve to see notice it. Buttercup rolled her eyes at that it was so typical of Bubbles.

If she didn't find these men infuriating she'd probably pity them but they were in fact so infuriating that she doesn't feel any remorse from laughing at them when she watched their jaws drop at the sight that had just been fallen upon them.

The realization that they'll never win the heart of their muse was far too amusing for the green puff that she had asked, no, she commanded Robin to take a picture at their priceless expressions.

And the reason behind that is…

The horrifying sight of the couple approaching.

Her sweet smile was directed at the man beside her whose hands were entangled with their beloved's delicate ones. Her beautiful blue eyes were locked on his green ones.

That had been the very day that had caused hundreds of heartbreaks on the football team.

The very day Butch Jojo had officially stolen Bubbles Utoniom from them forever.


	3. Television

**Television**

_It was like something out of an old movie. Where the sailor sees the girl across the crowded dance floor and turns to his buddy, and says, "See that girl? I'm gonna marry her someday."_

—_Ted Mosby_

Ugh…what does he want now?

You watch him float his way towards you. It makes you roll your eyes. If he's here to interrupt her perfectly peaceful lunch in this perfectly peaceful café in your perfectly peaceful afternoon just so he and his idiotic brother can just lure your best friend into another brawl, you swear on your harry potter book collection that you'll kick him where it hurts the most.

His cerulean eyes stared at you nervously. It was strange seeing him as your kidnapper for today, usually it's his egoistical dick of a brother who does the kidnapping or his other brother who's secretly dating your clutzy best friend who does the kidnapping part while he does whatever Brick the dick (hey! That rhymed! Now aren't we the awesome lyricist?) asks him to do.

Too bad that he's finally the one kidnapping you today; he's supposed to be the only Jojo Brother who you don't hate. Well, you don't actually hate Butch since you're actually shipping him with Bubsy and stuff; you just don't like him that much since he's rather forceful when he ties the ropes on your wrists. And as for Brick, you just simply hate his guts.

Such a shame really that he's going to kidnap you once he reaches here because you're actually one of those girl who secretly fangirls about his rather husky voice when he sings at some of your school events alongside with Blossom.

Sigh…

Your mind shifts to a certain Ted Mosby. Why does he have to be fictional? Why aren't there guys like him? You'd seriously sell your soul to Him himself if he'd offer you a Ted Mosby running to you in the middle of the night with a stolen blue horn and saying sappy things about love. Ah what a wonderful life it would be. Your face tightened as your thought shifted back to the boys. Stupid idiotic villainous teenagers! Don't they understand that a girl like Robin Snyder needs a day free from stupid kidnappings and unreasonable brawls?

You sighed once again and held out your wrists when he finally reaches you.

"Okay let's just get this over with" you said tiredly not bothering to even finish your tuna sandwich.

He stared at you in confusion.

"I mean you and your brothers are just going to forcefully gag me and then take me to you lair despite my rather obvious protests so why not quicken the process?"

You expected him to grab you and put you inside a sac or whatever dumb strategy the dick has thought of but he didn't. To your surprise he reached into his pocket and handed you something before he smiled and flew away.

That made you gawk like a fish out of water.

Um…what just happened?

You looked down on your hands only to see a cute blue French horn keychain with a note attached to it.

|Can I be your Ted Mosby Robin?|

**It took me time to realize that Robin's practically in love with a fictional character who used to be inlove with another fictional character with the same name as her! Lol **

**This story is clearly a cameo of some sort of one of the drabbles in my Yellow Pages Drabble collection.**


	4. Dresses

**Dresses**

_Love is that first feeling you feel before all the bad stuff gets in the way_

This is so stupid. You feel so stupid. You're a boy you're not supposed to be playing house with stupid girls and you're not supposed to be wearing stupid dresses either.

You grumbled as you scratched on the itchy dress she made you wear. You hope Boomer and Brick doesn't see you like this because you know that they'll never stop laughing if they did.

You glared at the girl in front of you. She was humming cheerfully as she spread imaginary butter on imaginary bread. You don't understand why you had to eat it. It doesn't even exist. She glares when you refuse to eat you bread. You glared right back at her.

Girls are so stupid.

You rolled your eyes when her blue eyes narrowed and 'ate' the imaginary bread.

Pretending to eat bread is making you hungry.

She giggled when she heard your grumbling stomach before grabbing your hand.

"The Professor left us some cookies on the cookie jar."

Finally something real to eat!

But sadly, the cookie jar was too high for you to reach.

The two of you looked for anything high enough for you to climb on but sadly the chairs where too heavy for the two of you to carry.

She stared at you up and down with her baby blue eyes before grinning. Her grin was weirding you out.

What's this stupid girl thinking?

You found out that what it was as she made you bend over as she climbed on you, wrinkling the light green dress she made you wear.

She's so close to reaching the jar but suddenly you felt your legs wiggle stumbling both of you on the floor.

You're grunting in pain because she's too heavy.

"Get off me now!" your voice muffling as you yell.

She stands up quickly and apologizes.

As you rub on your aching back you grumble about stupid girls who makes you wear dresses and leaves you with an empty stomach and a sore back.


	5. The Tough One

**The Tough One's Joy**

_She doesn't say 'I love you' like a normal person. Instead, she'll laugh, shake her head, give you a little smile, and say… 'You're an idiot'. If she tells you you're an idiot, you are a lucky man._

_How I Met Your Mother_

I blame your cocky smile.

I blame how convincing you are if you badly want something.

I blame your power over me to make me believe in you so much.

I blame your misty blue eyes for mesmerizing me in the first place.

I blame the spark they have whenever you found something amusing.

I blame the husk in your voice for the fluttery tingling feeling in my stomach.

I blame you for the smile in my face whenever you try so hard to impress me. Despite the fact that it's not even necessary because no matter what you do I'll always be impressed by you though I always refuse to show it because I'm Buttercup, the tough one.

I blame your soothing touch for mending my broken heart.

And most of all I blame you Boomer for making me fall in love with you.


	6. Corrupted

**Corrupted**

_I won't let you close enough to hurt me_

—_Adele_

No one expected it.

No one expected change.

No one expected her.

Belittled for years by her own friend, her own family and her own sisters.

They teased her for her weaknesses and defined her by her tears.

They underestimated her. They ignored her strength.

And that was their biggest mistake.

Years of their bullshit can be too much for a girl like her to handle.

Slowly… she opened her eyes.

Slowly…she realized.

Slowly…she morphed.

She morphed into someone different.

The joy and the laughter diminished.

The girl in front of him was not the girl he once knew.

The girl in front of him was not the girl he once loved.

The girl in front of him was a stranger that held a familiarity.

She was like a forgotten dream.

She was not his Bubbles anymore.

The smirk that was plastered across her face did not suit her.

The blood on her clothes sickened him.

He looked down on the now city showered with blood by her own delicate hands.

Despite the current situation at hand, he could help but laugh a sad laugh at the irony of things.

Because once upon a time, a scientist in white created three perfect little girls who dedicated their lives in fighting crime and forces of evil. Then another scientist came, and created three vicious little boys who dedicated their lives in creating destruction.

But here he was, one of the three vicious little boys, face to face with one of the three perfect little girls. The girl who was supposed to protect the city but ended up being the one destroying it. While he was supposed to be the boy who created chaos and destruction but ended up protecting it.

"So what's it going to be Boomie?" her voice was malicious as it rang in his ears. "Will you join me?"

The girl in front of him was no longer the girl he once loved.

The girl in front of him was no longer the girl that made him change for the better.

This girl was no longer Bubbles that, he finally admitted to himself. Bubbles had died so many years ago.

This girl in front of him has to be stopped. And he was the only one who can stop her.

So with a fighting stance and determined eyes, "over my dead body."

Her eyes turned black and her smirk grew wider, for some reason it reminds him of Him's.

"Your wish is my command."

**Okay this going to sound random but I used to have a huge girl crush on Sedusa when I was little. She was so…I don't know..beautiful in my eyes.  
**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews I appreciate them so much.**


	7. Desk

**Desk**

We go together like a wink and a smile.

—Harry Connick Jr

Blossom's full pink lips tightened. She should be used to it by now. After all, he'd been like this from the start. Her rosy eyes narrowed as he winked at her suggestively. She cursed Mojo for creating him and cursed Him for reincarnating him.

"Is that sort of remark acceptable? Is this how you talk to your partner Brick?" her voice was venomous enough to kill an elephant…

"Chillax… Pinky, a little flirting never hurts anyone," she felt his arm snake around her shoulder.

"You have three seconds before I pulverize you into nothingness you pig-headed buffoon."

His slimy arm remained to its spot.

"one."

Nope, still there.

"two."

Okay, he's asking for it.

"thre—

A booming voice interrupted as Major Glory stood in front of them.

"Brick, quit harassing your partner and Blossom, no death threats allowed in my headquarters. I expected more from you. And keep your hormones to yourselves, you two. Your sexual tension is the last thing the world needs. "

The rest of the people in the room tried and failed to hold back their snickering. They couldn't help but laugh at the pink powerpuff's mortified face at Major Glory's statement.

A day at the headquarters was never dull with these two around.


	8. Mornings

**Mornings**

_If you have chemistry, you only need one other thing… Timing... But, timing's a bitch._

—

_How I Met Your Mother_

I wasn't sure what to expect at the current situation in front of me.

Awe-strucked as I was, I didn't know what to say or do.

I was just like woah!

But I have to say she looked cute when she's sleeping like that on my bed.

Usually she when she's awake she's either glaring at me or calling me stupid, so I guess it was a refreshing sight staring at a peaceful looking Buttercup.

But sadly for me it did not last long enough for me to enjoy it because as her green eyes flickered open, all hell broke loose from there.

I watched as she cursed everything. She cursed God for screwing her life. She cursed the alcohol for screwing her day. And she cursed me for simply screwing her.

Yep…and here I thought she enjoyed it.

Sigh.

"Get the fuck out!" she yelled.

"Um…this is my room…" I pointed out.

She glared at me.

"Fine," I scrambled my way out.

I ran into Brick down the hall as I put on my pants.

"Rough morning?" he asked as he stared at my pathetic state.

I decided not to answer because he already knew.

Just when I was about to pull up my zipper a hand suddenly grabbed me by the collar.

"Listen to me Boomer, and listen well. Do not speak of this ever. And by ever I mean EVER."

Then she flew out of the house and left.

Well, it's official, Mondays really do suck.


	9. Lunch Box

**Lunch Box**

_I was dead until the moment I met you_

_Code geass_

Everyone seems to see their chemistry.

They were the type of opposites that actually attract and create a wonderful collision of some sort.

They were like cookies and cream or peanut butter and jelly, a combination worthy for praise and adoration.

They were made for each other, that fact was obvious.

The way she would unintentionally make him blush with just her innocent smile that seems so alluring in his eyes.

The way he would make her heart malfunction whenever he shows his softer side to her and only her.

The way he pretends to be annoyed when she casually sits with him even though he never invited her to sit with him.

The way she insists that since he always sits alone he must be lonely and therefore is in need of a companion like her to cheer him up.

While she animatedly tells him about her day so far, he'd pretend to ignore her but in reality since she started sitting with him, his lunch hours in school had never gone dull.


	10. Dead

**Dead**

_He was the kind of man to gamble on luck,  
Look you in the eye and never back up,  
But I saw him crying like a little whipped pup, because of love._

—Elvis Presley

Perhaps it is a bit insensitive of Boomer to laugh at his brother's misery.

He couldn't help but snicker as his brother stared blankly at the TV screen even though it wasn't even turned on and he's been like that for hours know.

He looked pathetic and out of character.

He was miserable without her.

And it wasn't like they broke up or something; actually he even saw them eating each other's faces before she left. Yep Butch was just moping because he couldn't see her for a week.

Like he said earlier, pathetic and out of character.

"Buuuuuuublesssssss…" Boomer heard his brother moan.

Man, did he sound like one of those zombie movies, BC loves to watch.

What a love sick fool.


End file.
